ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Can Be A Dangerous Thing
Time Can Be A Dangerous Thing ''is the eighth episode of season one of Ben 10: Inversed Roles. Episode Albedo barrel rolled out of the open behind a stack of crates, barely dodging a large green laser beam. '(Albedo): Who is ''this guy? Lucy wrapped her expanded Sludgepuppy hands around the man, who was wearing a grey hand and scientist coat, with red goggles and curled black hair. '(Lucy): 'Doesn't matter Albedo, cus' it looks like this situation is ''wrapped ''up! '(Villain): 'Not for long, little girl...nobody takes down the time ruler, ''Professor Paradox! Professor Paradox shoots a laser beam out of his grey hand, which is obviously alien technology. The beam hits Lucy's Sludgepuppy hands, and she recoils, letting go of Paradox. Albedo gasps, then frowns. He starts looking through the Codon Stream holograms, and settles on a new animalistic alien he hasn't used before. He presses down on the watch, and transforms into a red alien cheetah. He roars at Paradox, and then shouts his name. '(Cheetah Alien): '''Woah, this guy is awesome....I'll call you... ''FASTPASS! Albedo once again roars at Paradox, and starts running around the room. Paradox starts shooting beams at Albedo, but Albedo is moving too fast for him to get hit. '(Albedo): '''I guess you're a little torn in this situation, aren't you, Pardox? Albedo smirks, but after gloating, gets shot in the thigh. He is sent flying backwards, slamming into the stack of crates he was earlier behind. He hisses at Paradox, and untransforms, laying unconcious at the feet of the crates. '(Alan): 'If we're still on the topic of puns, looks like this is getting ''heated! Alan goes Pyronite mode, and starts flying into the air after summoning a rock chunk. He starts shooting fire balls at Paradox, but Paradox just raises his metal hand and suddenly teleports. Paradox then shoots a laser beam from his hand at Alan's flying rock, and Alan flings off it, landing on Sunnys arms. Sunny blushes, but her hands start burning up. '(Sunny): '''Hot, hot, hot, hotttt! Sunny starts rubbing her hands together trying to rid of the pain, but is sent flying backwards into a wall by Paradox. '(Paradox): 'Bye bye, little kids. May time ''not ''be with you. Paradox smirks, lifts his hand, and dissppears. Alan and Lucy walk over to Albedo, both reverting into human form. Alan bends down and puts his hand over Albedo's heart, and sees the heart is beating very slowly, and his body is growing cold. '(Alan): '''He's not breathing...and his heartbeat rate is slowed. We need to do something, fast, or our biggest weapon against Ben-and our biggest friend- will be gone... A green body starts materializing next to Albedo's unconcious body, and it soon forms a human man that looks exactly like Paradox, but with green goggles instead of red ones. Lucy points at him. '(Lucy): '''You... prepare to die! Paradox sighs of amusement, like she's a child trying to play with an advanced piece of alien weaponry. '(Paradox): 'Ah, you must think i'm Dimension 78's counterpart of myself. He was just previously here, was he not? '(Alan): 'Dimension what-what? Stop stalling, we know it's you. '(Paradox): 'No, you see, Dimensions are different versions of the reality we know and love. In my dimension, you guys are evil and Ben is good, but here, it's the other way around. I'm here to stop a tragedy that would not only disturb your dimensions reality, but many, many others....or, a Paradox. I know how to stop Albedo from a hard, horrible death, but you'd need to trust me. Sunny walks up, pain relieved from her hands. '(Sunny): 'And ''why ''should we trust you? '(Paradox): 'Because if you don't, you can watch Albedo die a slow, horrible death before your eyes. '(Sunny): 'Psh, I'm sure we could find some other- Sunny is interuppted by Lucy. '(Lucy): 'Sunny, shut up, this could be our only chance. Think about Albedo. Paradox, we're trusting you, but if you betray us, god, I swear..... Paradox nods, and exclaims for everybody to hold on. They all grab eachother's shoulders and form a tiny circle, and Paradox raises his metal hand. They warp to Galvan Mark II, but stand in front of a large temple. '(Paradox): 'This, my friends, is the Time Temple. It contains the only known cure to death by time, but very dangerous to get. Infact, practically a death mission. If you wish to live innocently and not take part in this, you may leave. Sunny, Alan, and Lucy shift their eyes between eachother uncomftorably, but none of them back out. '(Paradox): Well then, let us move on. Paradox, Sunny, Alan, and Lucy walk in, and are welcomed by a giant wrecking ball coming towards them. (Lucy): 'Aw, crap, why do we have the ''worst ''luck? '(Paradox): 'If you insist on diswelcoming the wrecking ball, I will do as you've wished. Paradox raises his right hand, and the four shift to the next room. '(Alan): 'If you can teleport, why can't you just teleport us past these rooms and get us straight to the cure? '(Paradox): 'Alan, there is ''many ''things I am, but even more I'm not. One of the thing's I'm not is an ''expert teleporter, ''if such a thing exists. So, unless you want a mishap to happen and end up landing in a lava pool, I suggest we don't. Now, move on, shall we? Sunny gulps. '(Sunny): '''Lava pools? They walk on, as if not hearing Sunny. After passing a few death traps, they finally get to the room with the cure in it. Lucy silently cheers, and starts walking towards the cure. Suddenly, a red figure materializes in front of him, and turns out to be this dimensions Paradox. He shoves Lucy back, and she bangs against the wall behind her. Alan silently whispers to himself. ''(Alan, whispering to himself): Crap.'' Alan, Lucy, and Sunny turn into their alien forms, and Sunny starts shooting energy discs at Paradox. They cut his scientist jacket, but nothing more. '''(Dimension 78 Paradox): You aren't welcomed here, Paradox. (Paradox): 'Sucks, doesn't it? Forced to welcome people into places you don't want them to be. Paradox raises his hand, and shoots a laser at Dimension 78 Paradox. He goes flying backwards into the wall. '(Paradox): 'Kids, get the cure! I'll hold of this Paradox! '(Dimension 78 Paradox): 'Not for long, you won't! Dimension 78 Paradox shoots a beam at Paradox, and Paradox goes flying into the wall behind ''him. ''They start brawling, and Lucy expands her arms to grab the cure. Lucy starts stretching through the temple, avoiding all the traps by stretching away from them, and then stretches her back end to the outside where her front end is. Sunny flies towards the exit, and Alan does the same. As soon as Alan exits, the temple starts crumbling. '(Sunny): 'Oh crap, Paradox is still in there! '(Alan): 'But Paradox is a bad guy! '(Lucy): 'Not that Paradox, nimbwitt, the other one! '(Alan): 'Big diff, he was a know-it-all anyways. Lucy grunts, and Sunny starts to run towards the temple again, but it soon falls down. Muffled screams are heard, and Paradox is nowhere to be seen. '(Lucy): 'Oh god, no...... '(Sunny, stifling back a tear): '''It's ok...He would have wanted us to move on. Let's go give this medicine to Albedo. '''BACK AT THE SUPPLY WAREHOUSE WITH ALBEDO Lucy slowly pours the medicine into Albedo's mouth, and a gulp is heard from Albedo. He swallowed it. His eyes flash open. (Albedo): What hapenned....? (Lucy): '''Oh, nothing...It's all good. Let's go get back to Shattered headquarters and see if Zak's doing better- we still need to figure out what that nemisis of his has planned. The four start walking back to Shattered Headquarters, and nothing is mentioned about the death of the Paradoxes or the mission. For Lucy, Sunny, and Alan, it's a ''long ''walk back. ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *Albedo *Lucy Mann *Alan Albright *Sunny *Professor Paradox Aliens used *Fastpass Villains *Dimension 78 Paradox Category:Episodes Category:Filler Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni